After Future Saga
The Generation Saga is the is the introductory arc of the Dragon Ball SF series, taking place 7 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT between the 100 year gap timeline. 'Volume 1:' 'Chapter 1 "7 Years Later":' 7 years after the defeat of Omega Shenron in the Shadow Dragon Saga depicted at the end of Dragon Ball GT, the story begins with Pan and Bulla now as teenagers attending Orange Star High School in Satan City. Pan meet Gail and other students and quickly befriends them. Gohan and Videl's son, Rohan and Vegeta and Bulma's second son, Buma. DBSF #1 Page 0.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 0 DBSF Page 1.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 1 DBSFPage 2.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 2 DBSFPage 3.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 3 DBSFPage 4.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 4 DBSFPage 5.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 5 DBSFPage 6.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 6 DBSFPage 7.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 7 DBSFPage 8.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 8 DBSFPage 9.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 9 DBSFPage 10.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 10 DBSFPage 11.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 11 DBSFPage 12.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 12 DBSFPage 13.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 13 DBSFPage 14.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 14 DBSFPage 15.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 15 'Chapter 2 " A New Hero! Enter The Great Saiya-Girl!"' With the crime becoming a problem in Satan City, Pan starts to forcefully help Gail. With Gail not wanting Pan's help, she is soon forced to fight crime another way disguised as a super hero. Goku and Chichi's youngest son, Son Gochan is introduced in this chapter. DBSF 1 Page 16m.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 16 DBSF 1 Page 17.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 17 DBSF 1 Page 18.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 18 DBSF 1 Page 19.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 19 DBSF 1 Page 20.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 20 DBSF 1 Page 21.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 21 DBSF 1 Page 22.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 22 DBSF 1 Page 23.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 23 DBSF 1 Page 24.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 24 DBSF 1 Page 25.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 25 DBSF 1 Page 26.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 26 DBSF 1 Page 27.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 27 DBSF 1 Page 28.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 28 DBSF 1 Page 29.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 29 DBSF 1 Page 30.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 30 'Chapter 3 "What's This?! A Identity Exposed!"' After saving the city countless time, the Great Saiya-Girl and Gail are put to the test as a mad man threatens use a bomb to destroy the entire city. with Pan's identity revealed, what will the outcome be? DBSF 1 Page 31.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 31 DBSF 1 Page 32.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 32 DBSF 1 Page 33.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 33 DBSF 1 Page 34.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 34 DBSF 1 Page 35.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 35 DBSF 1 Page 36.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 36 DBSF 1 Page 37.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 37 DBSF 1 Page 38.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 38 DBSF 1 Page 39.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 39 DBSF 1 Page 40.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 40 DBSF 1 Page 41.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 page 41 DBSF 1 Page 42.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 42 DBSF 1 Back Cover.png|Dragon Ball SF #1 Page 43 'Volume 2:' 'Chapter 4 "A Visit to Kame House"' As Gail, undergo training with Pan, Gochan and Rohan visit Kaiyo on at Kame House, and are invited by Krillin to train for fourth months under him and become students of the New Turtle School. Krillin and Android 18's son, Kaiyo is introduced. Yamcha and Tights' son, Yincha is introduced ' DBSF 2 Front.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 0 DBSF 2 Page 1.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 1 DBSF 2 Page 2.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 2 DBSF 2 Page 3.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 3 DBSF 2 Page 4.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 4 DBSF 2 Page 5.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 5 DBSF 2 Page 6.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 6 DBSF 2 Page 7.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 7 DBSF 2 Page 8.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 8 DBSF 2 Page 9.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 9 DBSF 2 Page 10.png|Dragon Ball SF #2 Page 10 ' 'Chapter 5 "Training Begins at the New Turtle School"' Gochan, Rohan, Kaiyo and Yincha now emark on their training with krillin as the latest pupils of the newly revived Turtle School. meanwhile, Buma continues to train unde rhis father, Vegeta. 45gh.png DBSF80987efd.png DBSF......png DBSPageadsdfghj.png DBSF Page 15.png DBSF Page 16.png DBSF Page 17.png DBSF Page 18.png DBSF Page 19.png DBSF Page 20.png DBSF Page 21.png DBSF Page 22.png DBSF Page 23.png 'Chapter 6 "Harsh Training! A Race for Supper!"' Gochan, Rohan, Kaiyo and Yincha are forced to compete in a race against one another in order to help dinner for tonight. ge 24.png DBS Page 25.png DBPage 26.png DBPage 27.png DBSFage 28.png DB9.png DB30.png DBge 31.png DBSFe 32.png DBSF33.png age 34.png 'Volume 3:' 'Chapter 7 "Dejavu! Full Moon Rampage!"' Gochan, Rohan and Buma accidently look at the full moon and transform into great apes. DBSdddddPage 0.png Dage 1.png DBSFge 2.png DBSFage 3.png DBSFage 4.png DBSFage 5.png DBSPage 6.png DBage 7.png DBF #3 age 8.png DBSF Pge 9.png DBSF 3 Pae 10.png DPge 11.png Dge 12.png De 13.png DB 14.png 'Chapter 8 "Training Finally Complete!"' ' DBSF V3 Page 15.png ' '*The Rest of the Generation Saga on Deviantart: ' *Dragon Ball SF Category:Fan Fiction Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF